


The Boy Wonder

by Cafechan



Series: dark blue - a collection of teen titans short stories [8]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafechan/pseuds/Cafechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it's not fair, he thinks, that he can integrate himself into society so easily and leave his teammates behind. With the mask on, there's still that reminder that, yes, normal human or not, it's still Robin of the Teen Titans. And he doesn't want to remove that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> I roleplay Robin. These are just several different rp starters or prompt-related things I've done for him.

**7\. Alley**

Robin inhales the late night air and thinks to himself about how nice it is to finally be alone. He doesn't have to trail behind in the shadow of a substantially taller figure, doesn't have to take orders or ask permission for anything. He's finally at the whim of his own judgement, and it feels great. Liberating.

He's also the only one he can count on now. The only thing that's got his back is his cape. Going down means game over. He's got no one to bounce ideas or doubts off of. No one to seek for support or solace, and that admittedly feels a little bit lonely.

Robin starts doubting himself, even as he apprehends a thief and puts him into his place without much trouble. What if someday, The Boy Wonder has his back turned to a much bigger threat? Who's going to call his name and tell him to look out? Who's going to offer him a hand when his face has met the cold pavement and he just can't summon the energy to get back up?

"Maybe going solo wasn't the best idea after all," he mutters to himself dejectedly. But it's too late now. It's—

Just then, a streak of green light in the sky catches his eyes, and something tells him to follow it. He has no idea what he'll find on the other end of the trail, much less does he have the slightest clue that it will lead him to a future team.

* * *

**100\. Peace at Last**

Robin isn't one to change a habit if it's done him good in the past, and as a result, he's become something of a creature of habit. It takes him a lot of concentrated effort to do anything 'spontaneous,' and even when he succeeds, it tends to put him on edge.

But lately, he's been working too hard and too much, and the desire to break up the monotony is too strong. So for the first time since he can remember, Robin wakes up late, wears pajamas to the kitchen, and makes himself a bowl of cereal. Superhero and leader or not, Robin's trying to remind himself that he's still just a teenager too, and not even The Boy Wonder is immune to desiring a normal life every now and then.

Staring into his breakfast, Robin thinks about his friends. He feels a little guilty because it's not as easy for them to turn their superhero modes on and off. For him, it's as simple as changing out of his uniform. But Cyborg is half robot. Beast Boy is green. Starfire and Raven aren't even from this planet.

He's never told anyone before, but secret identity and respect towards his past mentor aside, that's also part of the reason why he refuses to take off his mask. It's not because he doesn't trust his friends. (In fact, he thinks it would be so much more comfortable to go without it sometimes.) But it's not fair, he thinks, that he can integrate himself into society so easily and leave his teammates behind. With the mask on, there's still that reminder that, yes, normal human or not, it's still Robin of the Teen Titans. And he doesn't want to remove that.

Robin stops thinking about deep, psychological matters and goes back to focusing on his bowl of sugar. It's sweet—way too sweet—and he wonders how Beast Boy can stomach this every morning. On his way to dumping it out in the sink, he notices Raven's tea kettle isn't sitting on the stove as usual, so he finds it and sets it up himself. He figures she'll appreciate it, and he could maybe use a little bit of tea himself.

* * *

**54\. Hot**

Suddenly, the room is ablaze, and no amount of tugging at his collar can stop the beads of sweat rolling down Robin's forehead. He's poised to protest, but all of his good excuses are trying to come up his throat at the same time, and they just end up getting tangled and choking him.

"Uh," he manages intelligibly after a few moments of spluttering nonsense. It's not like they've never kissed before, but he's never actually… been the one to truly initiate it. Isn't that sort of thing just supposed to happen naturally? He loathes the idea of initiating it for the first time just because of some silly dare, but he doesn't want Starfire to overhear the conversation and misconstrue his hesitation as him not liking her, either.

And it's not like he… planned on never giving it a try. Just to see what happens, of course. Purely scientific reasons. Indeed.

Finally, he resigns to the fact that his voice box has taken an impromptu leave, and turns around to approach the girl in question. With his hands growing clammy beneath too-tight gloves, his heart pounding like a rumbling storm, and that collar still  _completely_ suffocating him, he leans forward and meets the alien girl on the lips.

_So… now what?_

* * *

**11\. Secret**

Robin's never told his teammates when his birthday is. It's not a huge secret or anything. He'll tell them if they ask. He suspects that no one's asked yet because they all assume it's just another one of his "mysterious things," but it's really more a matter of him not wanting them to fuss over him. He's just not one for having the spotlight on him, despite his position as leader. He just wants to be with his friends and enjoy their presences as if everyday were a birthday.

Material possessions don't hold a great deal of value to him either, especially since the city forwards a generous portion of funds for the Titans' personal usage. If he wants something badly enough, he'll buy it himself. As for the whole "thought that counts" sentiment, he doesn't need gifts to know that they care. So as a whole, he just doesn't really see a point to celebrating.

That doesn't stop him from sneaking into the kitchen after everyone else has gone to bed, lighting a single candle, and sticking it into a cupcake he made for himself the other day. He watches the candle flicker in the dark for a minute before blowing it out unceremoniously and mumbling between mouthfuls of red velvet, "Happy birthday to me."

* * *

**0\. Nudity**

Robin has faced psychopaths who had not a shred of concern for humanity, assassins possessing cunning that would make any grown man board up his doors and windows at night, intergalactic monstrosities that made Hollywood’s most bone-chilling creatures look innocuous, and even straight-up demons, but he has never been more scared than he is right now.

He admits that when he and Cyborg designed the Titans Tower, they had overlooked a few vital details that the team was forced to revise later on—such as the fact that every inch of their property was armed with top-of-the-line security systems, yet they forgot to put a fire alarm in the kitchen. But the sheer lack of bathrooms was perhaps the worst oversight of them all. One bathroom on every other floor is not even close to meeting the demands of five teenagers, and a lot of fights have resulted from this in the past.

Today in particular, Robin curses their shortage of facilities. Starfire is, as usual, occupying the bathroom on the top floor where the Ops room and their bedrooms reside. Out of everyone, she spends the most time in the morning grooming and preening, so Robin was forced to retreat to the smaller bathroom a few floors down after his workout. During this trek, however, he completely forgot to bring…

“My clothes!”

…a change of clothes.

Normally, he would just put back on his old clothes until he made it back to the safety of his room, but the hamper is empty—Cyborg or someone else must have emptied it while he was showering. It’s nothing but him, his birthday suit, and an utterly inadequate towel.

That morning, Robin is forced to sneak up three floors and down a hallway with the proficiency of a ninja and the coverage of a sumo wrestler.

* * *

**0\. Bleeding**

 

“I’m going to find her,” Robin barks hoarsely to the other Titans before dashing off with a flourish of his cape. He is a bit winded from their face-off against Cinderblock but refuses to allow a little bit of exhaustion hinder him. It never has before, and he doesn’t plan on letting it anytime soon.

This wouldn’t be the first time Raven’s left a battle abruptly, but this time is different. Try as she might to hide them, her battle injuries rarely escape Robin’s sight, and on the rare occasions that she incurs a wound substantial enough that it cannot wait for the medical bay, she’ll slink out of sight until her healing abilities have mended it externally enough so as to avoid scaring her teammates. But Robin can’t stand the idea of her being alone somewhere while vulnerable.

Robin and Raven are similar in this aspect, he supposes: when they need someone the most is when they try the hardest to be self-sufficient. Counterproductive and frustrating as it is, Robin has been guilty of this offense several times in the past, so he’s not exactly in a position to scold her over it. He knows that when he finds her, she’ll shrink away and say she’s got things under control, but he also knows that when he’s in her position, he wants her by his side as well. The only thing worse than bleeding is bleeding alone.

He’ll find her, no matter how far he has to run or how many times he has to contact her muted communicator. He’ll help mend her, no matter how deep the gashes or how much she protests. He has no intentions of letting her bleed alone.


End file.
